


A Stolen Kiss

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew exactly how it would go down. He had it all planned out meticulously – his and Derek’s first kiss would be nothing short of epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Stiles knew exactly how it would go down. He had it all planned out meticulously – his and Derek’s first kiss would be nothing short of epic.

 

It was pack movie night at the Stilinski household and Stiles had organized for mountains of popcorn and other snacks, beer and soda for everyone because he knew just how much food the werewolves and humans of this pack could plow through in one night. He even bought Dr. Pepper for Derek for all that it should make him reconsider his romantic choices. That stuff was just nasty. Sneaky genius that he was, he had put Derek on clean up duty beforehand so he would stay long after everyone else would have left. Then Stiles would only have to be his witty and charming self while confessing his undying love for the guy, and Derek would be touched and relieved because of course he loved Stiles too, how could he not, and then they’d kiss.

 

It’d be gentle at first, chaste even with just their lips brushing, mouths sliding over each other slowly before things would take a turn for something a little more heated when Stiles would be bold enough to swipe his tongue against Derek’s plush lips, coaxing him into opening up and letting Stiles in.

 

Seriously, it would be perfect. Stiles had literal years of preparation by now and then Derek, the asshole, would go and ruin it all. Because he kissed Stiles first.

 

 

“Hey Stiles, do you happen to have-“

 

“Yup, in the fridge.”

 

“- butter for the popcorn?”

 

Derek was looking at Stiles in bewilderment when he turned around to face him.

 

“As I said, in the fridge. You know, the cooling thing right there in the corner?” Stiles pointed at it just to annoy Derek. It only earned him an eye roll.

 

“How did you know what I wanted to ask?” Derek sounded honestly curious, his head tipped slightly to the right when he turned around again from rummaging through the Stilinskis’ fridge, stick of butter in his hand. Stiles had to bite back a comment about how Derek looked like an adorable puppy when he did that, it probably wouldn’t be appreciated much.

 

“Dude, you always put butter on your popcorn.”

 

“I’m the only one though.”

 

“So?” Stiles shrugged. “You’re also the only one who drinks Dr. Pepper, yet still there’s a sixpack of that waiting for you next to the couch. Because like it’s not disgusting enough already, I know you like it lukewarm at room temperature.” He feigned a shudder.

 

Derek made a weird noise in the back of his throat that Stiles had never heard before and suddenly he was being pressed against the kitchen counter and Derek Hale was kissing him senseless. It took Stiles a moment to gather his wits before he started to kiss back, but when he finally did, his original plan didn’t even matter anymore. He felt Derek’s hands sliding underneath his shirt, warm hands searching for warmer skin and he threaded his own fingers into Derek’s dark hair reveling in the softness of it as Derek opened up beneath his lips.

 

In the end, everything was as perfect as he imagined.

 

FIN


End file.
